


Trick

by amaxan



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Halloween, One Shot, Short, Spooktober challenge, Trick of the Light, protective sarah, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxan/pseuds/amaxan
Summary: Spooktober Challenge Day One: TrickSarah takes Toby out trick-or-treating. She sees someone familiar.Just a very quick oneshot I wrote for today's challenge. I only had about an hour, so sorry for any mistakes/bad writing! This is very short.





	Trick

“Hurry up, Sarah! We’re gonna miss out on the best candy!” Toby whined as he tugged on his sisters hand. Sarah smiled down at her enthusiastic brother.  
“Calm down, kiddo, we still have over an hour.” She chided.  
“That’s not the point! If we don’t hurry all the other kids will get the good candy and we’ll be stuck with the gross ones! And no one at school will want to trade with me!” Toby pulled even harder on Sarah’s hand, leaning forward to try and gain some momentum.  
“Alright, alright! God forbid you don’t get to trade your candy tomorrow! It would ruin you in the eyes of your friends!” Sarah put a hand to her head in a mock faint. Toby rolled his eyes, but refused to reply. He was used to his sister’s dramatic antics by now. He was seven, after all. Practically an adult. Sarah let out a laugh and picked up her pace.  
She supposed Toby had a point, there were a lot of kids out Trick-or-Treating this year. She suspected that a good amount of them were from other neighborhoods and their parents had brought them to this one because it had good lighting and wide sidewalks. It was a “safe” neighborhood. She thought that some of the neighbors might have suspected this would happen, as a few of them went all out with their decorations. Flashing lights, spooky lawn ornaments, and recorded screams combined with the high volume of children in costumes created a rather disorienting feeling. Sarah made sure to keep a tight hold on her little brother.  
The two siblings marched up to the next house on the street and Toby knocked with determination.  
“Trick or treat!” Sarah and Toby shouted in unison. The woman at the door pressed a hand to her chest in mock fear.  
“Goodness! If it isn’t the Addams siblings! Wednesday and Pugsley!” She exclaimed. Toby let out an excited gasp.  
“You’re the first grown up to get it!” He shouted, beaming.  
“I am? Goodness! Well, I say you deserve extra candy as an apology for all the other ‘grown ups’ you’ve visited tonight! Your costumes are spot on!” The woman said, shooting Sarah a wink. Toby held out his bag, grinning a Cheshire cat’s grin. The woman dropped a few pieces in his bag before turning to Sarah, who sheepishly held out her own bag. The woman chucked as she gave Sarah just as much candy. Sarah knew that at 21 she was far too old to go trick or treating, but she couldn’t say no when Toby asked her to take him. And she figured if she was going to put all of the work into dressing up and going door to door with Toby, she might as well reap some reward.  
“Well you two have a happy Halloween, and be safe tonight!” The woman said with a pointed look at Sarah. You keep an eye on him, it said. Sarah nodded back, I will. Sarah took Toby’s hand again as they walked back to the street. The woman had nothing to worry about. Sarah was, to put it mildly, protective of her little brother. She loved him more than anything in the world. He was a part of her soul. Even now, when she had her own apartment and a full-time job, she made sure to spend as much time as she could with Toby. The days she couldn’t visit him, she would make sure to call him and talk to him. Even if all Toby wanted to talk about was what happened on the most recent episode of his favorite cartoon, Sarah made sure she made the time for him.  
“Woah! She gave me full-sized candy bars!” Toby exclaimed, his head practically completely shoved into his bag. Sarah gave a low whistle. Full sized candy bars were no joke. She was about to check her own haul when someone bumped into her shoulder.  
“Hey, watch-” Sarah bit off her sentence when she looked around to see who the offender was. She barely caught a glimpse of wild blonde hair and a black cloak before the figure disappeared behind a group of rowdy trick-or-treaters. Something about that figure gave Sarah the oddest sense of deja-vu.  
“Sarah?” Toby tugged at her shirt, “Sarah, what’s wrong?”  
“I thought I saw something….” Sarah murmured. Taking a step in the direction the figure had retreated.  
“What did you see?”  
“I’m not sure… he went this way.” Sarah tugged Toby along with her, trying to find the figure again. She ignored Toby’s protests and marched back the way they came. Something told her that she knew who the figure was, but she couldn’t remember. There! This time Sarah was able to see a bit of a white, flowy shirt under the cloak and leather boots. The pushed past masked trick-or-treaters and annoyed parents, dragging Toby behind her.  
Alarms rang in her head. Some long forgotten memory itched to resurface, but no matter how hard Sarah dug, she couldn’t uncover it. She felt like she had done this before, searched this man out in a mass of costumed people. Only catching glimpses before he disappeared again. She barely registered Toby’s worried questions as they began to walk further and further away from the houses with the candy and closer to the deserted park. Less people surrounded them, but the stranger was now hidden by trees and bushes.  
Strangely, Sarah could hear laughter around her, accompanied by rustling leaves and quick moving shadows. The smell of peaches wafted on the breeze. Sarah felt some old memory beating on a wall in her mind, begging to be released.  
“SARAH!” The shout, emphasized with a small fist hitting her back, broke Sarah out of her trance. She gasped as she looked around, realising just how far they had gone. Toby was crying, clawing at the hand she was holding him in a death grip in.  
“Oh, Tobes, I’m sorry!” She knelt down and brought him against her in a crushing hug.  
“Yo-you weren’t answering me! And you k-kept walk-walking! And you wouldn’t let-let go!” He wailed into her chest, he leaned back to look at her, “Why?”  
“I’m sorry! I was following that man, I don’t know what came over me! I didn’t mean to scare you Toby! I should have known better than to follow a stranger.” She explained, tears pooling in her eyes as she thought of the danger she had led her precious brother into. Toby looked at her in confusion, tears still streaming down his face.  
“What man? Sarah, there wasn’t anybody else here! You just walked and walked and walked and didn’t listen to me!” He sobbed. Sarah’s blood turned to ice. She looked around to see if the blonde stranger was there, but there was no hint of him. No rustling bushes, no leather boots, no peach scent. Had she imagined it all? She stood up and scooped her crying brother into her arms.  
“Let’s go back to the houses, okay? We’ll get all the candy we can carry! And you can have all of mine as an apology, okay?” She murmured as she walked as fast as she could out of the park. Toby rested his head on her shoulders and nodded.  
“I’m so sorry, Toby.” Sarah sighed. Perhaps she hadn’t seen anything at all. Perhaps it had all simply been a trick of the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short story, I swear I'm still working on "Don't Look Back"! I just hit some writers bock and figured that this challenge would help me! Please let me know if there's anything I could improve on in this little story, I'm doing this challenge to improve my writing so every little bit counts! Thanks!


End file.
